scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Air-anormal Activity
Air-anormal Activity is the eleventh episode of Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases and is the second episode of the second season. Premise On the gang's flight down to a Brazilian Soccer match, their plane comes face to face with the ghost of a missing plane and its undead crew! Plot "Like Scoob, This plane is so groovy! I just got a bag of Scooby Snax!" Shaggy gushed as he gobbled down a bag of snacks. "Rummy!" Scooby licked his lips. "Aren't you boys excited for the big Soccer game in Brazil?" Velma asked as a flight attendant passed the three of them's seats. "Reah!" Scooby cheered. "U S A! U S A!" "Shhh! Scooby some people are trying to sleep." Fred said, lifting off his face mask and Daphne snoring right next to him. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" A woman screamed, waking all of the passengers. "A Ghost Plane!" "What? Huh?" A bunch of passengers flocked to the windows. "Jinkies look! She's right!" Velma pointed to a glowing green plane covered in vines. "Jeepers...why's everyone so loud?" Daphne muttered, waking from her sleep. "Like, ghost plane!" Shaggy screamed. Every other passenger panicked as well. "Well gang looks like we have a mystery on our hands." Fred said. "That was fast, I was expecting a mystery in Brazil, not on the way." Daphne complained. "It's too early." All of a sudden a voice came over the intercom. "This is your captain speaking. There seems to be some slight terror in the skies but remain calm we still have 3 hours before we reach our destination, so buckle and don't mind the ghost plane." "Maybe we should ask the pilot if he knows anything about this ghost plane." Fred suggested. "Good idea Fred. Come on gang." Velma said. --- "I've seen the ghost plane countless times, and every time I'm too frightened to do anything about it." Said the pilot. "Do you think there's any way for us to be able to explore it Captain Shurr?" Fred asked curiously. "I could think of a way." Piped in the co-pilot. "Jason Keyes, I'm the co-pilot of Flight 607. We have a bunch of wingsuits on board which we could possibly use to glide over to the plane." "Like, wingsuits?" Shaggy questioned. "Shaggy, wingsuits are suits made to help people glide through the air, similar to a flying squirrel." Velma explained. "But like aren't we super high up?" Shaggy asked nervously. "They're not that hard to maneuver." Jason said. "And if we miss the plane, all you would have to do would be to glide back to land." "Rikes!" Scooby whimpered. "I don't know about you guys but I've always wanted to try wingsuit flying!" Daphne cheered. "Rit's just you." Scooby said. "Awesome gang lets do it!" Fred said. "Count me out, heights aren't my thing." Velma responded. "Well there is only 4 wingsuits, however I should accompany you guys because I'm experienced." Jason said. "Like, oh shucks, I guess I won't have to risk my life to solve a mystery." Shaggy said sarcastically. "Ruh-Roh." Scooby whimpered. --- "Come on!!!" Fred said as he tried to squeeze himself into the small wingsuit. Meanwhile Scooby, Daphne, and Jason were suited up. "Sorry Fred, we only have one large and three smalls." Jason apologized. Fred sighed. "Looks like you'll have to suit up Shag." "Like no way!" Shaggy refused. "Will you do it for a box of Peanut Scooby Snax?" Velma bargained. Shaggy licked his lips and nodded. "You'll get them when we land in Brazil. Now go change." Velma ordered. Scooby giggled. --- "We'll fly above and in front of that ghost plane so that they can all safely land in the top. Then Jason will force open the emergency exit on top of the plane." Captain Shurr explained. "Are you guys ready?" He asked over the radio. "Yeah." Jason responded, the whimpers of Shaggy and Scooby could be heard in the background. Captain Shurr hit a button and the plane opened up. "Follow my lead." Jason said "Yahooooo!" He shouted as he jumped out of the plane. "Here goes notthhhhing!" Daphne followed. "Like, if this isn't my worst nightmare I don't know what iiiiiiiiisssss!" Shaggy screamed as he jumped, Scooby clinging to his side. The four of them landed on the plane and Jason broke open the emergency exit. "C'mon." He shouted as he and Daphne entered the plane. Scooby and Shaggy gulped and followed. "That was groovy!" Daphne cheered. "My rife rashed refore my ryes." Scooby complained. "Alright you guys you know the drill, let's split up and look for clues. I'll go with Jason and you two can go together." Daphne instructed. The four split up as a ghost co-pilot spied on them. --- "Do you know anything else about the ghost plane?" Velma asked Captain Shurr. "I believe it's the Ghost of Flight 1969. Several years ago a pilot-in-training and two co-pilots-in-training went on a practice flight down to South America, but they and the plane disappeared without a trace. Now it is believed that their plane is forever bound to fly that route for eternity." Captain Shurr explained. "Creepers!" Fred said. "I wonder how they're making out in that freaky flight." Velma wondered aloud. --- "This place gives me the creeps." Jason shuddered as he and Daphne wandered through the cargo hold. "What's that?" Daphne interrupted, pointing to a can. The two walked over to the clue. "It looks like a can of fluorescent paint. Hmmmmmm..." "Look over here, plastic vines." Jason said. "Why would this stuff be in a ghost plane?" Daphne asked. "I don't-Ahhhhhhhh!" Jason screamed. "Jason?" Daphne asked, turning around to see he was no longer there. "Jason??..." All of a sudden a Ghost Co-Pilot popped out from around the corner! "Get off my plane!" He yelled running towards Daphne. "Jeepers! Take this!" Daphne said, spilling the can of paint onto the floor, causing the ghost to slip and get covered in paint. "Rrragghhhh!" He growled as Daphne got away. --- "Like jackpot Scoob! Look bags of peanuts!" Shaggy cheered as the two searched through a closet. "Rummy!" Scooby said, licked his lips. The two opened a bag of peanuts each but dust exploded in their faces, causing them to cough. "Rawwwww..." Scooby whimpered. "Rrrghgggghh..." Growled another Co-Pilot Ghost behind Shaggy and Scooby. "Scoob, I know you're hungry but could you quiet your stomach?" Shaggy complained. "Rat's not re." Scooby said cluelessly. "Well it's not me either." Shaggy responded. "Get off my plane!" Ordered the ghost from behind the two friends. The two turned around and screamed in horror. "Zoinks!" "Rikes" "Like, run!" Shaggy screamed. The two ran from the ghost. They ran from the first class cabin and into the coach class. The ghost followed but when he arrived, he didn't see Shaggy or Scooby. "Rrraghhggh!" He growled in frustration as he walked back into the first class cabin. Shaggy and Scooby rolled out of the overhead compartments they were hiding in to the fright of Daphne. "Jeepers! What were you guys doing?" Daphne asked, holding her chest. "You scared me half to death." "Speaking of death, we just came face to face with one of this ghost plane's dead crew members." Shaggy explained. "Rhere's Jason?" Scooby wondered. "I don't know, but I was also chased by a ghoulish crew member." Daphne told Shaggy and Scooby. "But get this Jason and I found plastic vines and fluorescent paint in the cargo hold." "Row what?" Scooby questioned. "Let's just see who's flying this haunted plane." Daphne said. The three walked to the cockpit and came face to face with the three undead crew members of Flight 1969! "Like Zoinks! The pilot's a ghost too!" Shaggy screamed. "After them! I still have to fly this plane!" The Pilot Ghost ordered. "Run!" Daphne screamed. "Rou don't have ro rell me rice!" Scooby said. "Ragghhhh!" The two ghost moaned. The chase scene starts Shaggy, Daphne, and Scooby ran into a closet. The two ghosts followed, opening the closet door. The three friends were dressed like flight attendants and they forced the ghost to sit in seats and Daphne strapped them into their seatbelts. Scooby and Shaggy brought over some drinks and splashed them in their faces. They growled and Shaggy, Daphne, and Scooby ran away. Daphne was running from one of the ghosts when she grabbed a parachute and opened it onto the ghost. She then ran away. Shaggy and Scooby were running from the other ghost. They, dressed as airport security, frisked the ghost and shook their heads. The ghost stomped his foot angrily and walked away. He then realized that the "security" we're Shaggy and Scooby and he turned around, but they were gone. The ghosts surrounded the three mystery solvers on either side. They moved towards them when, all of a sudden, they all began to float. The chase scene ends. "Rhat's happening?" Scooby cried. "The Ghost Pilot must be landing the plane for some reason." Daphne yelled. "Looks like we've reached our destination." The one ghost muttered. Shaggy, Daphne, and Scooby "flew" away from the two ghosts avoiding their clutches. --- "Jinkies! Is the ghost plane landing?" Velma asked. "Uh oh. Looks like it!" Fred answered. "What are we gonna do?" Velma asked. "Hang on gang!" Captain Shurr said. He grabbed the intercom and began to speak into it. "Attention all passengers, fasten your seatbelts, we are going to make and emergency landing!" He tilted his controls downwards and Flight 607 began preparing to land just like the ghost plane. Captain Shurr then pressed the landing gears. Both planes landed in a clearing in a jungle. The inflatable emergency slide on the ghost plane opened up and Shaggy, Daphne, and Scooby came sliding down. "Like run!" Shaggy screamed. The three of them ran to Captain Shurr, Fred, and Velma who also got off their plane. "What's going on?" Fred wondered. "Ghosts!" Daphne explained. "Stop meddling you pests!" Yelled the Pilot Ghost. "Yeah!" His ghostly co-pilots agreed. "Jinkies!" Velma screamed as the ghosts chased the gang and Captain Shurr through the jungle "Quick! Into that cave." Fred guided the gang to a cave. "Get them!!" The Ghost Pilot ordered. The gang ran into the cave and there they saw tons upon tons of gold ore! "Like, wow! That's a lot of gold!" Shaggy gushed. "Quick hide." Velma said. The gang ran behind a big stalagmite. "Where are they?" The Ghost Pilot asked, frustrated. "We have to come up with a plan to capture them." Fred said. "And I've got an idea..." --- "We can't find them! We might as well just get the gold!" One of the Co-Pilot Ghosts said, angrily. "I guess you're right." The Pilot Ghost compromised. The ghosts began grabbing gold nuggets and loading them into suitcases. "Ooooooooooooooo!" A ghostly moan echoed throughout the cavern. "What was that?" The Pilot Ghost asked. "Ooooooooo!" The moan got louder and two ghosts in Mayan masks appeared in front of the ghost. "Quit stealing our gold!" The one ghost yelled. "Yikes! Real ghosts!" The one Co-Pilot ghost screamed. "Run!" The three ghosts ran to the exit of the cave there Fred and Daphne were to pull a tripwire. The three ghosts tripped and fell. Velma, Captain Shurr, and Jason all ran up behind the ghosts as Daphne, Fred, and the two Mayan ghosts met up with them. The two Mayan ghosts unmasked themselves as a giggling Shaggy and Scooby. "We found Jason tied up in a closet in the "ghost plane". We also radioed local authorities about our ghosts." Velma explained. "So who are these creepy captains?" Jason asked. Fred, Captain Shurr, and Daphne all grabbed a mask off a ghost. "Like, who are they?" Shaggy asked, puzzled. "Reah?" Scooby said. "I can answer that. They're the missing crew of Flight 1969. They faked their deaths and disappearances when they found this gold mine here in the jungle during their practice flight. They created the Ghost Plane and Costumes so they could smuggle the gold back to the states without anyone interfering with them." Velma explained. "Bah!" The pilot grumbled. "Everything was running smoothly until you meddling kids and your annoying mutt ruined our scheme." "There goes our millions!" A co-pilot complained as the police dragged the three of them away. "I can't thank you kids enough for stopping that annoying ghost plane!" Captain Shurr thanked. "Yeah. And it was fun solving the mystery with you guys, even though I might've been in a closet for half of it." Jason said. "I'll make sure your kids' flight home is free to thank you!" Captain Shurr mentioned. "Groovy!" Fred cheered. --- "Gooooooooaaalllllll!!!!" Cheered the announcer at the soccer game. "Point USA!" "Yipee!" Daphne celebrated. "We're up by 2 in the second half. We got this!" Velma explained. "U S A! U S A!" Shaggy chanted. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby cheered over the roars of the crowd. Writer's Note Feel free to review! Locations *Flight 607 **Cockpit *Ghost of Flight 1969 **Cargo Hold **Cockpit *Brazil **Jungle ***Gold Mine **Soccer Game Cast and Characters Villains *The Ghost of Flight 1969 *Ghost Pilot *Co-Pilot Ghosts Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *The Ghost Flight is named "1969" after the year the first episode of 'Scooby-Doo! Where Are You?' came out. Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Volume 3: Scoobyvision Category:Episodes Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Category:Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Season 2